Stolen Love
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: Draco Malfoy was beautiful no doubt,his features were aristocratic and his body was of a god,but he has a secret one that would change everything everyone at Hogwarts has ever belived in, but what if it involves his worst enemy,the hidden beauty Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Love 

Chapter one 

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, this will be the only disclaimer, and I repeat I own nothing you recognize…

A/N: _Italics_ are thoughts…ok so just some info before you read, it's a slight AU fic, and Voldemort was killed over the summer between 6th and 7th year, Dumbledore is still dead, the trio is back for their final 7th year at Hogwarts along with everyone else, not many from the light died in the final battle, Lucius Malfoy was killed in the battle along with several other important death eaters, the rest were sent to Azkaban, theres some slight OOCness, not alot of diolouge and it moves through months. hope you enjoy the story…

&&&

Draco Malfoy; crude, rude, and beautiful.

Tall and lithe, rippling muscles, but sleek and smooth, silvery blonde hair that fell elegantly and softly into his eyes…his eyes deep and grey, swirling with emotion yet hard as ice and virtually unbreakable, his alabaster skin smooth and flawless like it was carved by a Greek god, his cheek bones were high and slanting, his nose long and aristocratic. Yes, undoubtedly Draco Malfoy was beautiful, but he had a secret, a secret that could change the course of History…

Hermione Granger; sweet, humble, and beautiful.

Short and curvy, hills and valleys of smooth skin, bundles of soft deep chocolate curls that fell in waves down to the middle of her back, her eyes wide and bright were a chocolate brown that were swirled with gold, they deflected every emotion and every feeling behind them easily, her skin lightly tanned and sun kissed with a few light freckles, her face was smooth, her nose cute, and her lips full, but her beauty goes unnoticed for she didn't always look this way, her beauty seems to hide behind her reputation, her bookworm status. Yes, Hermione Granger was beautiful, and she thought her seventh year was going to be a boring change from the usual status of Hogwarts now that Voldemort had been defeated…how wrong she was…

Our story begins on a chilly September afternoon; fall seemed to have come early and leaves of different colors drifted past the windows of a long red train. The Hogwarts express was slithering across the country side like a long red snake, through mountains and valleys the chill getting cooler as they neared their destination.

Draco Malfoy was strutting through the train sneering through the compartments at whoever dares stare at him, his chest was puffed out proudly, showing off the large silver badge pinned onto his black robes labeled,

'Head Boy'

He was off to do some annual 'golden trio' teasing; he reached the last carriage before looking in and sliding open the compartment door.

A whole crew was in there, firstly spotted was the weaslette, Ginny Weasley, tall and pretty with big blue eyes and wavy red hair, and surprisingly elegant facial features, wrapped around her waist was an arm, Draco's eyes followed it up to a face, it was the-boy-who-refused-to-die; Harry Potter, with his untidy windblown mess of hair, his green eyes and the ever famous lighting shaped scar, his matured features caused a lot of swooning around school, Draco glared hatefully.

Draco's eyes continued to glance around the small compartment, next spotted was Ron Weasley, tall and lanky, he was stretched out all over the compartment, his deep blue eyes were glaring with hate as he ran a hand through his longish red hair as to clam himself.

Draco smirked as he continued to look around, Loony or Luna Lovegood was sitting in the left nearest corner, her light blue eyes looking at him with her usual dreamy stare, her hair was flowing light blonde and long down to the end of her back, and her lips were pulled up and in an amused half smile.

Next spotted was Neville Longbottom, slightly cowering next to Luna he was staring at Draco with dark brown eyes full of slight defiance and blind bravery, he also ran a hand through his dark brown hair although slightly nervously, his pudgy frame was tense.

Lastly seen was Hermione Granger she was sitting in the shadow of everyone else, in the far left corner of the compartment next to the window, her nose was buried in a extremely large book, her eyes scanning across the page franticly, her lips upturned in a slight smile, she didn't seem to notice the intrusion, it was then that Draco noticed something strange about Hermione Granger, she was letting off a faint golden glow, that no one else seemed to notice.

His eyes widened in shock, his body suddenly changed from relaxed and taunting to stiff and stunned, his mouth gaped in surprise…

'_Oh…bloody…hell…no!' _He thought before slamming the small compartment door and practically running back down the train into his own compartment...

This was going to be a very interesting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That was for certain.

_Don't blink, don't close your eyes,  
But most of all don't apologize.  
It's me who's got the demons to wrestle now._

_-Song in my head by Sherwood _


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Love 

Chapter two 

A/N: Sorry I fell into the head boy and girl trap, but it moves the plot along nicely...a warning to you all: this story contains some OOCness in later chapters, and I dont want you to be put off by it or get mad that it happens so im just pre-warning you, enjoy:

Hermione Granger looked up as the compartment door slammed; her brows were netted in confusion along with her fellow compartment dwellers.

"What was that?" she asked her voice ringing over the silence.

"You didn't see him come in?" Ron asked turning his head to the confused Hermione.

"Who?" she asked,

"Malfoy," Ginny said staring at her best friend like she was crazy.

"Oh, no I didn't see him, I was reading," the curly haired brunette said as if that explained everything…and to her friends it did.

"Oh," they all seemed to say before the previous conversation ensued and Hermione went back to her book. While Hermione was deeply inversed in her book, the conversation about Draco Malfoy's strange behavior continued.

"So, why do you think Malfoy ran out of here so fast?" Harry asked the group

"He seemed to have seen something that alarmed him," Luna stated dreamily before burring her nose in the latest issue of 'The Quibbler'

"Yeah, he sure did get out of here fast didn't he? I didn't know the ferret could run that fast!" Ron said with a loud boisterous laugh, the groups' laughter could be heard up to three carriages down for about five minutes as the jokes contenued, finally the laughter subsided and the group moved on to more important matters like for example how much food there was bound be at the annual beginning of the year feast.

&

Draco Malfoy collapsed into the compartment, his breathing ragged and his hair uncommonly mussed. His 'friends' looked at him in confusion and he shook it off nonchalantly.

He looked around his compartment; his was also full of people, his eyes first landed on his best friend since they were children, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark hair that slightly curled around his ears and down into his deep dark brown eyes, his good looks got him tons of girls. Sitting next to him was Pansy Parkinson, her hair was black and cut to her shoulders bob style, she was petite and pale, her eyes were a dark brown also, and her face was slightly scrunched like a pug. Contrary to popular belief, she and Draco were not in a relationship, they were merely close friends.

Sitting in the corner next to the window was Theo Nott, he stood tall and lean with longish brown hair and deep blue eyes, he was very quiet, but had an amazing sense of humor and a knack for trouble.

Draco sat down next to Theo and sighed wistfully,

"Draco, man, what's up?" Blaise said turning his deep stare onto the slightly ashen blonde.

"Nothing," Draco lied quickly as he reached up into his trunk to pull out a piece of parchment and a quill, his friends shrugged, you could never get a secret out of Draco unless he wanted you too.

Blaise continued to read his book, Pansy put her nose back into her beauty magazine, and Theo took his charmed muggle Ipod off pause.

Draco put a book on his lap so he could write his letter,

_Dear mum, _

_I know this is soon and you probably weren't expecting this letter so quickly but I found her. The problem is, she's my worst enemy, Hermione Granger part of the golden trio…what should I do! Help me, _

_Your son,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy _

Draco folded the letter and addressed it; he let out of a cage a pure black owl with grey eyes.

"Onyx, take this to mum, its urgent" the black owl nipped at his finger lovingly before soaring out into the azure blue sky.

The train ride passed quickly for both different groups, and soon they were back at Hogwarts, or as they liked to call it, home.

The massive castle was beautiful and mysterious and it seemed to hold so many memories, the drafty corridors and cold stone walls were made up for by roaring fires and laughter.

The students were all sitting in the great hall, laughter and chatter seemed to echo off the stone and snippets of conversation could be heard all over the massive room.

"Oh my gawd! Did you see how fat she has gotten?"

"dude, she is looking' fine this year"

"Did you see Harry Potter wrapped around Ginny Weasley?! I knew they would get back together"

"yes! Pudding!"

The golden Trio and their group came in through the great hall laughing, they don't know it but everyone envies them…the popularity, the fame, the looks. Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, they don't know it but they are the 'it' group. Luna broke off from the group to join the Ravenclaw table, while the others continued onto the Gryffindor table, oblivious to the stares and whispers following them like shadows.

Then Draco Malfoy and his gang strutted in, Draco leading the way. His lips upturned in a half-smirk and his grey eyes sweeping over the great hall before taking his seat. The girls and some guys turned to stare and swoon at the handsome Slytherin but he stayed aloof, instead turning to engage Blaise in conversation, he tried to ignore the faint glow coming from the Gryffindor table.

The sorting was as usual, slightly boring and Ron's growling stomach seemed to speak for the whole hall when it was over.

McGonagall stood up to make a brief speech, "welcome back to Hogwarts, a few announcements before the feast. The forbidden forest is as always, forbidden. The list of prohibited things has increased to 502 so please see the list on Mr. Flich's door for the full record. Our new head boy and Girl is…Hermione Granger…" the mentioned girl stood up shyly blushing slightly, the applause was rapturous, "…and Draco Malfoy…" the said boy stood up proudly while most were shocked especially the head girl he also got a loud applause mostly from the female population. "Will the head boy and girl see me after the feast please, now let's eat," McGonagall finished, and Ron whooped as the golden plates filled with mountains of food.

The feast passed quickly and soon Hermione was walking over to McGonagall closely followed by Draco.

The ageing professor gave them each a curt nod, before motioning for them to follow her, "For years the head boy and girl have shared a common room with attached Living spaces, you may tell your friends the password but no one else and only the head boy and girl can choose the password together," Hermione already knew this, but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry about it. Draco just let out a wistful sigh. Finally they reached a portrait; it was of a noble looking man and an equally noble looking woman.

"Pick your password, I will leave you here," McGonagall said leaving the two enemies

"How about…dragon fire," Hermione suggested, Draco merely shrugged and they were both let into the common room.

Hermione gasped and Draco's eyes widened, it was beautiful…

_'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
the price that I would pay_

_-Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik _


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Love

Chapter three 

The common room was stone, but draped with red, green, gold, and silver tapestries. The large fireplace stood on the left wall, surrounded by two red and a green couches and two squishy armchairs. The floor was covered in soft carpet, and a table near the chairs held a black and white chess set. Five curious doors led out of the room, Hermione and Draco approached the first one it had a gold plaque on it with the words 'study room' etched in it, they opened it. It was smaller than the common room, the walls were book shelves with millions of books along them, and there were four wooden desks with chairs around them, the room was also soundproof.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, as she ran her fingers across the bindings of the different books, the crisp smell of paper and ink over whelmed her senses, and for the first time since she found out she had to share a living quarters with Malfoy she felt happy.

She finally followed Malfoy, although reluctant to leave her precious books. They entered the next room which also had a plaque but this one read 'kitchens', they pushed open the door and looked around, there was a wooden table with four place settings, a small refrigerator, a sink, and a counter. A slip of paper was sitting on the wooden table; Draco picked it up and read aloud,

"Just place your orders to your plate and your food will be sent directly to you," Malfoy smirked before glancing at the plate before him and saying, "cheese pizza," and quick as lighting a box of fresh pizza was steaming on the table, Malfoy smiled contently before stuffing a piece into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes before walking back into the main room.

She quickly walked over to the Room labeled, 'head girl'. Hermione touched the golden handle to turn it, a picture seemed to flash before her mind and she felt a strange sense of magic, suddenly the gold plaque changed from 'head girl' to 'Hermione Granger,' Hermione smiled and finally pushed open the door, she gasped in surprise.

It was her dream room; Hermione realized what picture had briefly flashed before her eyes. Her room was painted a light blue and the bottom half had lacey flower designs in a cream color stenciled over the blue. Her windows were covered with cream curtains with black lacey overlay. Her floors were hard wood with a large room sized rug in a soft cream color, her bed sat on the left wall, it was a double sized bed, the pillows were light blue, cream, and black, some with lace designs on them, and her comforter was a light blue. Her trunk lay at the foot of her bed and her pictures of her family and friends had already been framed around the room, a large wooden dresser and vanity sat on the far side of the room. A fireplace sat across from her bed, and a large empty bookcase sat on the near wall, a pair of Ipod speakers sat on the bookcase…

Hermione walked fully into her room and smiled, falling onto the feather down comforter. She then noticed a door; she got up and pushed open the door. It was a large bathroom; everything was a gleaming white tile with gold accents. A large counter ran across one wall with four sinks in it each with its own personal mirror. Two showers, one on each side of the room which had distressed glass doors. In the middle was a large tub, as big as a swimming pool with a diving board and many gold taps. There were also two private toilets next to each shower, Hermione saw Draco come in to admire the bathroom from his room. She notice there was also another door that leads back into the common room.

Hermione went back into her room to finish unpacking; she loved her new living quarters even if she had to share them with Malfoy.

Draco experienced quite the same effect; he finished his slice of pizza before making his way to the door labeled, 'Head Boy'. He grabbed the door handle to push it open when a picture flashed in his mind and was quickly snatched away. The golden plaque suddenly changed to read, 'Draco Malfoy' he swiftly opened the door and smirked, exactly what he wanted.

The room was painted dark green, and the windows were covered with black curtains. The floor was a dark hardwood, with a black rug near the large bed. The king-sized bed was covered with black sheets and a dark green comforter the pillows were a mixture of dark green, black, and silver. A dresser sat on the far wall and a bookshelf on the near one. A personal fireplace sat across from the bed, and his trunk was already sitting at the foot of his bed, a pair of speakers sat on his bookshelf with an Ipod hook up. Obviously Dumbledore fixed it so some muggle inventions worked only in the head dorms, Draco hated to admit it but Ipod's are one of the muggles' better inventions.

Draco walked into the adjoining bathroom and spotted a faint glow disappear into the room across the bathroom before the door closed…he sighed before heading back into his room, he could make that annoying glow that only he could see go away, but he needed an answer from his mother first.

The truth was, the fact that his...ugh...was Granger was frankly disgusting, but it was destiny and that is what was so hard to except.

It was going to be a long year.

_Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

_-Best of you by Foo Fighters _


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen love 

Chapter four 

A two weeks past peacefully, the castle had once again become home, and all was going well except for Draco Malfoy. His mother's response to his letter had finally come after the fifth day of classes,

_Dear Draco, _

_You have to tell her, and you have to be civil. Maybe she will turn out to be a nice and beautiful young woman. You must tell her soon that way you have more time. She may be a muggle born but she is your destiny and I will take care of your family, I'm sure they will understand after they hear the circumstances. Do your best and hurry. _

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy _

Draco had swiftly exited the great hall after reading the response, he couldn't believe this…how could Granger be his…his…he couldn't even think it.

But it was inevitable; the golden glow was getting obnoxiously stronger around her, and no one else noticed so it was in-fact true that she was his…belch.

Draco had noticed some things about her in the past two weeks while living with her in the head dorms.

First of all she was in all actuality very pretty, her body had matured from thin and flat to very curvy, and her bush of a hair had turned into long silky dark brown curls, although in the morning they took on their previous bushy state.

He also learned that she loved music, their rooms were all sound proof, but he had walked by her room one night and the door was cracked and a loud rock song was pounding through her speakers, he also didn't know that she liked that kind of music.

He learned that she liked to sing in the shower, this he learned when he walked in one morning to do his hair, when he saw a blurred form in the next shower singing at the top of her lungs, and to be honest she wasn't that bad. He had left hastily, wanting to be left with all his limbs.

He also noticed her nervous habits, like how she seemed to bit her full bottom lip when she was nervous or thinking, he also noticed how she loved to curl that one front curl on the left side around her left pointer finger when she was bored or studying.

&

Two weeks had past for Hermione also and she found out that living with Malfoy wasn't so bad, even if she had to convince Ron and Harry of this fact every morning.

She suddenly seemed to notice how handsome he was, although she just figured that she was just seeing what every other girl sees, for it was common knowledge he was the hottest boy in school.

She noticed how his lean form towered over hers by a couple inches, how his face looked slightly angelic and almost surreal.

She also just happened to catch on to some of his habits, like he rose early in the morning, just when the golden sun was peaking up. How we scrunched his brows and nose when he was confused or thinking and how when he was nervous his eyes went blank and you couldn't see anything but pools of silver.

She learned that he enjoyed the same kind of music she liked, by passing by his room when one of her favorite songs was playing loudly through the crack in the door.

Living with Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as she thought but things were about to get really weird.

&

Draco was sitting in the common room one evening staring into the flickering flames, they reflected strangely in his silver eyes. His reverie was broken when he heard the portrait open and someone step in. His eyes flickered to the relaxed form of Hermione climbing in the hole. She was clad in dark flare jeans with cropped bottoms, and a fitted black tee, her robes over the outfit casually.

"Granger, I need to speak with you, it's important" Draco said his eyes still staring unseeingly into the fire.

"Oh, ok" Hermione said making her way over to the distressed boy on the couch, she sat across from him and stared at him in confusion. Draco turned her eyes to her, and Hermione shrunk back slightly, his eyes held so many emotions and troubles it was slightly frightening.

"Granger, what do you know about Veela's? Draco asked suddenly

The bright girl was slightly taken back at his question, but she answered dutifully, just like she had swallowed the text book.

"Well, I know that Veela's are usually woman, but there are some men, and that Veela have to mate with one person for life and they cant have anyone else or they will parish…that companion is pre-destined for them when they are born and the companion is revealed when they turn seventeen, by a strange golden glow around the mate that only the Veela can see, the Veela has to tell the person before the glow will go away. I know that the mate and the Veela have to fall in love by the Veela's eighteenth birthday or they will both die, I also know that they have to produce an heir by the Veela's twentieth birthday or they will also die." Hermione recited, "Why?" she asked suddenly wary

Draco's head had dropped into his hands that were propped up on his knees; Hermione suddenly noticed that he looked so much older and more mature.

"Granger, I'm a Veela," he stated his eyes coming up to meet hers, his grey eyes were swirling with an unknown emotion, and Hermione gasped, "but, why are you telling me?" she asked

"Granger, your glowing" he said his eyes never wavering from hers

"what? No I'm not" the brown eyed girl stated looking down at her self, as Draco stared in slight amusement and then it set in.

Hermione gasped, she stood up suddenly, she glow had almost left her now that he had told her, but there was one more thing to do before it would totally leave, something not even the text books knew, only the true Veelas, he had to kiss her, it would start the Veela effects. Draco has stood up so they were now facing each other.

"…is this some kind of sick joke! Are you kidding me?! Is this one of you and your mate's bets?!..." Hermione's rant was cut off, when she felt something hit as lightning course through her body.

Draco had wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up against him, a path a fire was lighting where his hand rested and it knocked Hermione breathless. Draco lowered his head so that his lips were millimeters from hers, and their noses were almost touching.

"Granger, shut up" he whispered against her lips before he did the unthinkable, he kissed her. His lips pressed heatedly against hers and his fingers traces swirls of fire on her waist and back. Her hands slid and rooted themselves into his silky strands, pulling him closer against her. Their lips moved against each others with building passion, nipping and playing, grins against lips and then unmatched passion, but never going any deeper than lips.

He pulled back and surveyed her face, her eyes were wide and her lips large and swollen, her hair was mussed from when he had ran his fingers through it, and her breathing was labored.

He took a step back still staring into her chocolate eyes, and then he turned breaking the spell before retreating to his room.

Hermione stood staring, his touch was gentle but strong and confident, and his lips pressed against hers felt like heaven.

Her heart felt constricted like she needed to let go, her skin longed for his fingers, her mouth ached to be kissed by his, and her blood seemed to be running faster that normal, she needed his kiss, his touch, his form, his being…she needed him.

He was her addiction, and Hermione needed a release.

_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

_-__Our Time Now by Plain White T's _


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen Love 

Chapter five 

Hermione awoke with a jolt, the sun was streaming in through the common room window and she was lying on the couch, a green blanket draped over her carefully. As her eyes adjusted she noticed someone kneeling by her.

She turned her head to see a concerned pair of grey eyes staring at her, she then realized what had woken her up…his electric touch upon her eyelids had jolted her awake, she gave him a small smile before swinging her legs off the couch and standing up.

He gave her another concerned look and she read his mind well, "just give me some time Malfoy," he nodded once before walking out the common room, presumably to breakfast, Hermione watched him as he hitched his bag higher on his shoulder before continuing gracefully out.

The confused girl ran a hand through her mass of untamed curls before walking to her room to get ready. She quickly pulled on a pair of black slacks, and black Mary Jane shoes, a white oxford shirt and her Gryffindor tie, putting a grey sweater with the Gryffindor crest upon the breast over it. She then ran a brush through her messy curls trying to calm them down.

She quickly grabbed her bag and headed down for breakfast. She entered the great hall and quickly made her way over to where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and surprisingly Luna were all seated. She took a seat next to Ron so she could have a clear view of the Slytherin table; her eyes met Draco's for a brief second before she pulled away from his intense stare.

She had been thinking last night and she knew he wasn't lying, no ones eyes could hold that emotion and be lying…but it was so surreal, she had to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, it was enough to send her to the edge.

Breakfast was good until…the group was laughing at one of Ron's many ludicrous tales when he snaked a long arm around Hermione's shoulders. He continued on with his story, gesturing wildly with his other hand. Hermione tensed at the contact, his arm was like a dead weight on her shoulders. It didn't give her shivers, it wasn't light and comforting…it was just…heavy.

None of the others seemed to notice her discomfort; they merely smiled knowingly before continuing to laugh at the tall tale. It was common knowledge that Ronald Weasley had a mad crush on Hermione Granger; however it wasn't common knowledge that Hermione didn't reciprocate the feeling.

His arm stayed there long after he was done with the tale, and his grip seemed to get tighter, securing her to his side. Her eating became labored, and her eyes stayed downcast, her hands were shaking slightly. She could feel the rage from the Slytherin table and she was afraid that _his_ eyes might kill her if she looked into them.

The bell finally rang and Hermione hurriedly got up and walked swiftly away, merely looking eager to go to class, but in all actuality she had gone fast so that Ron wouldn't secure her to his side once again.

It was Friday and their first class was potions, Hermione arrived in the cold dungeon and sat down quickly, praying that Ron wouldn't sit next to her.

Hermione watched the door for her friends, they came in a minute later laughing, Ron made a bee-line to her but he was cut off when someone else sat down next to Hermione at the two person table. Hermione's skin began to tingle and her eyes widened at who was sitting next to her.

Ronald staked over angrily, his ears already a dangerous red.

"Get up Malfoy," Ron said his voice low

"I quite like this seat Weasley and I did beat you to it," Draco said coolly

"But…" Ron had started when Snape walked out of his office; Ron quickly retreated to the seat next to Harry in the back of the room.

Meanwhile Hermione was having trouble, she couldn't breath. Her skin was tingling, her breath was coming out heavily, her mind kept flashing back to that kiss, and her lips felt heavy with ache…she needed to touch him, just a little…anything to feel him.

She gently reached down into her bag to get a quill, her hand brushing lightly against the exposed skin of his arm; his skin against hers was like a fresh burst of cool water on a hot summer day. She sighed in relief as she pulled her quill out of her bag in order to take notes.

But that wasn't enough, the suffocating feeling was soon back and she needed another release she needed him, he must know what was happening to her…he wont mind will he? Her addiction was addling her mind and before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his hand from under the table.

His hand was pale and his fingers long, but not spidery, his knuckles were bolted so they gave his hand a more masculine feel to the otherwise elegant hand.

Draco looked at her in surprise and she seemed to be looking at his face for acceptation. He knew that Veelas and their mates have a strong touch sense, and its almost painful not to be touching one another in some way, but he didn't know it would start this fast.

He gave the anxious girl a small smile before lacing his fingers between her small ones and passing his thumb over the back of her hand repeatedly. She gave him a look, a look that screamed, 'I accept this' he smiled in response and continued to stroke her hand with his thumb.

Hermione was relieved, his touch calmed her and she no longer felt hot and bothered, she felt cool and relaxed, her breathing returned to normal, although her heart was pounding curiously.

Hermione made it through potions successfully and the end of class was nearing when she realized something, this was the only class they had together today…how was she going to survive?!

She scribbled her worries hastily on a piece of parchment and slid it to him, he read it and smiled. He grabbed his wand and hastily conjured up a long thin sliver chain, he pulled off a silver ring from his hand and slipped it onto the chain and handed it to her…

"This will keep you feeling slightly better when I'm not there, wear it under your clothes" he whispered while Snape's back was turned.

Hermione smiled and observed the ring, it was large much like a class ring, and it had a large green emerald set into the top and an engraving of a snake around the stone. Hermione slipped it around her neck and swiftly tucked it into and under her shirt, she could feel it resting against the bottom of her bust and she smiled, she could feel him in it, it was apart of him.

The bell rang, and they let go of their hands reluctantly, parting ways silently. The day pasted slowly and Hermione still felt slightly flustered but not overwhelmingly so, her skin still ached slightly for his touch, but the chain and ring eased the tension slightly.

Night fell and Hermione retreated back to head dorms quickly praying he would be in there, he was. He stood up when she came in and she walked slowly over to him, unsure of what would happen. But all he did was smile, something the people of Hogwarts rarely saw from him, but it was a beautiful thing it seemed to light up his face.

She was close to him now and her body began to reach for him, but he merely grabbed her and pulled her flush against him in a hug, so that their bodies were fully touching. He stroked her hair with one hand and one rubbed her back, she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. It was strange to be doing this to her enemy, but it felt so good, so refreshing…they stayed like this for a while.

Draco gently pulled away and looked into her vulnerable eyes and said one thing, the thing that would change history… "Are you ready?" she looked at him deeply and then whispered, "Yes."

They both smiled before retreating to their rooms, both longing for the touch of each other but both content, it was going to be a long hard road, but they were ready.

_and your slowly shaking finger tips  
show that your scared like me so  
let's pretend we're alone  
and I know you may be scared  
and I know were unprepared  
but I don't care _

tell me tell me  
what makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable  
impossible. 

_-Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade _


	6. Chapter 6

Stolen Love 

Chapter six

Saturday morning dawned bright in the azure blue sky. Draco was as usual up first he was up at eight getting ready…he snuck a peak at Hermione who was curled up in her bed her hand resting on the chain and ring he had given her yesterday. Draco was reading a book when his sleepy partner came rambling in. Her hair was mused, her clothes wrinkled, and her eyes full of sleep, but when she saw him she smiled and he never thought she'd looked so beautiful.

'_Wow…where did that come from?' _Draco thought surprised with himself.

Hermione saw the book in his hand and ungracefully plopped herself down next to him, stifling a yawn she asked him, "What cha' reading?"

"A muggle fairy tale," he replied simply

"Never pegged you as the type, Malfoy" she said with an easy grin

"Don't assume, you know what it makes of you and me" he said with a playful wink, pulling her to him.

He pulled her up against his form, he lay in the crook of the couch his feet propped up on a table, she lay on her side, her feet curled up under her leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and began to read aloud from his book.

His voice filled the room, the words becoming pictures in their minds. His soothing tone seemed to taste the words molding them into sentences and pictures, Hermione listened, to his voice, his breathing, his heartbeat, and soon she was fast asleep against him. Her chest rising and falling in time with his, her heat beating the same beat as his, staring down at her Malfoy thought to him self, '_this isn't going to be as hard as I thought' _

Hermione woke up slowly, basking in the warm feel of her skin, and the light pressure of secure arms around her. She looked up into warm grey eyes, before she consciously knew what she was doing she tipped up her head and connected their lips, he smiled against her mouth as he kissed back, he playfully nipped at her bottom lip causing her to smile too, and then he pulled back.

Her dark eyes were swirled with sweet gold, and they smiled at him.

He leaned down once more and placed a chaste kiss directly below her eyebrow, another on her now closed lids, another on her nose, and the large freckle below her right eye, two others on the corners of her mouth, and finally a slightly longer one on her smiling lips.

Hermione pulled out of his grasp quickly to go get ready, with a passing smile she disappeared into her room, Draco was already dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black tee shirt. He waited a short while until she finally emerged.

She was wearing dark flare jeans, and a red vintage tee shirt which hugged her curves, and a pair of classic black Chuck Taylor All Stars adorned her feet.

Draco stood and took her hand silently lacing their fingers together, they walked all the way down to the great hall together and met no one, and it was lunch time so everyone was already in there. They stopped at the great doors.

"I'm not ready to go public yet, I'm not sure about this myself, and I know its happening and it's the inevitable truth but…I need time…its all happening so fast" Hermione said. Draco looked at her with understanding and let her hand go; silently he strutted into the great hall normally.

The curly haired girl waited a beat before walking in behind him, making her way over to her friends. She sat down so she could have a clear view of him, but inconveniently it was next to Ron.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Hi ya, Herms"

"How's it going' Mione?"

Chorused around the table, she smiled, "fine" and proceeded to make herself a sandwich.

Ron couldn't seem to help himself and began to launch into another far-fetched tale about his supposed adventures. Pretty soon the table was rolling in mirth, and in confidence he wrapped his long arm around Hermione's waist. The girl stiffened, her eyes went wide as she nervously glanced up from her plate, across the hall to meet harsh and jealous grey eyes.

She pleaded with him silently, '_this isn't what I want! But I can't hurt him!' _

He twitched his head slightly and she knew what he meant, '_get his arm off of you." _

Hermione glanced at the grinning Ron, but she couldn't lead him on like this, she was destined for another. She gently took his hand and unwrapped his arm from her waist. His story stopped abruptly, he looked at her in mild confusion and slight surprise.

"Sorry Ron, but I feel uncomfortable when you do that," Hermione mumbled down cast into her plate, she glanced up at her friends to see their shocked faces; they had always assumed she liked him back. Ron's ears were red in embarrassment and slight anger.

"Is there someone else?" he growled

Hermione said nothing but averted her eyes, she momentary glanced to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco's eyes were once again calm, and satisfied. He gave her a small encouraging smile before also averting his eyes.

Ron growled at her lack of answer and he stood up and stomped out of the great hall, is lanky limbs taunt and stressed.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes, she didn't want to hurt anyone…someone covered her hand comfortably; she looked up to see Ginny's warm eyes looking at her.

"You can't help who you love," she said softly taking a glance at Harry.

WAIT?!

LOVE?!

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_-Paralyzer by Finger Eleven _


	7. Chapter 7

Stolen Love 

Chapter seven 

Hermione stood up abruptly, her face white and her eyes wide…she couldn't 'love' Malfoy; she hasn't even called him by his first name yet.

I mean yeah, she aches for his touch and kisses; he's nice when he wants to be, he protects her…but she doesn't love him?

'_I'm not so sure anymore…" _the distressed girl thought to herself,

Hermione pushed the thought away quickly and made her way out to the lake with her friends

&

Two months passed too quickly and Draco and Hermione have neither gone public nor called each other by their first names. Hermione's resolution that she in-fact did not love Draco Malfoy was slipping fast and so was Hermione, their bond had grown stronger, and she could feel his presence when he came into a room. He also started feeling physical pain when she wasn't near, and he could now sense her presence.

Draco was waiting on Hermione one night when it hit him, he loved her.

She was always on his mind, he got dead jealous when she was with her guy friends, her touch sent him wild, and her kiss killed him. He knew he could never go back to who he was before her, she had changed him for the better, and almost everyone in the school had noticed that he was kinder, and happier.

He had stopped sneering and glaring at random people, she had changed him…and he loved her for it. He loved her smile, her skin, her hair, her face, her heart.

He could feel her getting near, and he stood up as she stepped into the common room…

"…Hermione…" the name rolled off his tongue like velvet, and it stopped her dead in her tracks, her eyes turned upon him slowly and they shone with tears. She knew too, she knew that she loved him; she loved his touch, his smile, his personality, his kindness.

"…Draco…" The sound sent shivers down his spine and he had never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he did right then.

Two strides and they were in front of each other, barely touching. Then Hermione jumped, she wrapped her legs around his thin hips as he circled his arms around her waist, her hands were resting on the nape of his neck, playing with the fine hairs resting there, he was tracing circles on the smooth skin of her back. He looked in her eyes before lowering his lips to hers.

He gently kissed her again nipping playfully at her bottom lip; he pulled away and placed chaste kisses on her jaw-line and neck, lightly kissing the sensitive flesh behind her ear. He made his way back to her lips kissing the corners of her mouth and smiling against her lips and kissing her harshly. A noise came from deep within her gut and hit sent a new wave of passion through Draco.

He ran is tongue over her bottom lip, begging her for entrance and she granted it eagerly. He explored the cavern of her mouth and then he began to seek out her tongue, their tongues danced together, and it all felt perfect and right.

They pulled away due to lack of oxygen and smiled against each others lips, pressing their foreheads together staring into each others eyes. He slowly lowered her to the ground,

"…Hermione…"

"…Draco…"

It was time to go public.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now. _

_-Realize by Colbie Caillat _


	8. Chapter 8

Stolen Love 

Chapter eight

It was a Tuesday Hermione and Draco put on their uniforms and grabbed their bags; Hermione took her chain and shortened it to normal necklace length, today she was wearing it on the outside of her clothes.

The laced their hands together sweetly and made their way to the great hall. Their nervousness showed and Draco anxiously ran his thumb over the back of her hand. They neared the doors like everyday, but this time they didn't let go, and they didn't go in after each other.

They both walked into the hall, fingers laced together, they looked each other in they eye, kissed swiftly and made their way to their respective tables as if nothing unusual had happened, their nervousness had left with the kiss.

The hall was deadly quiet, and then suddenly angry outbursts from the Gryffindor table, a wail from the Slytherin, and excited whispers from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables filled the great hall.

Hermione took a chance glance at her friends, Ginny was smiling knowingly, Luna was as usual staring dreamily, Neville looked in shock, Harry's eyes were spitting fire but his mouth was still gaping, and Ron was red his eyes were flaming and he violently had stood up knocking his chair to the ground.

Hermione looked up at them innocently as if to say, 'what?'

"I knew it Hermione, I saw you guys looking at each other for the past month," Ginny stated proudly, Hermione beamed at her.

"Just don't get infected with wargle-sprot…" Luna stated as if it was a common happening, Hermione rolled her eyes with an amused grin.

"You know you just kissed Malfoy?" Neville asked dumbly still slightly awestruck, Hermione just laughed.

"Herm…its M…Ma…Malfoy! You can't date Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed angrily stuttering slightly,

"Actually Harry I have no choice," Hermione stated plainly

And then Ron exclaimed, "He forced you! I'll bloody kill him" and with that he started over to the Slytherin table.

"RON NO!" Hermione yelled in distress, the plea in her voice stopped him in his tracks and he begrudgingly made his way back to the table, shooting a glare at Malfoy, who was looking at Hermione in concern.

When Ron made it back to the table, Hermione said her peace, "does everyone know about Veela's and their mates?" The girl said, as everyone nodded an affirmative.

"Well Draco is a Veela and he told me he saw me glowing at the beginning of the year, there for we have been seeing each other since the first week of school. Thankfully we have fallen in love, so even if I wanted to do anything I couldn't and I don't want to do anything, I love Draco."

Hermione's friends' faces were all of shock.

Meanwhile on the Slytherin end of the table, Draco was having a different kind of treatment. His close friends already knew of his issue, so they knew there was nothing to be done. But the rest of the house was whispering insults down the table, but that didn't bother him, he was more concerned with Hermione who was explaining her predicament to her table.

Slowly each of her friends' faces relaxed and they sunk into their seats with wariness.

"ok Hermione, if your sure about this," Ginny said with agreeing nods from Neville and Luna

"I'm positive," she said with a smile to Draco across the hall, which was returned.

"be careful, and we'll always be there for you Herms" Harry said his head sinking into his hands.

"thanks Harry"

All eyes seemed to turn to Ron, he looked around and muttered angrily, he got up and stalked out of the hall.

Tears clouded Hermione's vision and Draco felt her grief, so he made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione had silent tears rolling down her face, her eyes still locked on the doors of the great hall, she needed her friend.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and the familiar relief of his skin against hers calmed her slightly. She turned her head and buried her head into the crook of his neck, crying for her friend, and for her self.

It was then while Draco was stroking Hermione's hair and whispering comforting words in her ear that the great hall realized that there was nothing they could do, for these two clearly loved each other.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
Well make the great escape  
we wont hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_-The Great Escape by Boys like Girls _


	9. Chapter 9

Stolen Love 

Chapter nine

It was surreal becoming public. They could kiss when they wanted, hold hands, hug it was slightly unnerving. It had been three weeks sense the incident in the great hall and Ron still hadn't come around resolving to sit with Dean and Seamus and avoiding Hermione at all costs.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione were doing fine while the three most important words hadn't been uttered it was common knowledge, which only made the actual words mean so much more.

Hermione was slightly depressed at the fact that Ron still hadn't talked to her, he had been in her life for seven years and she loved him like a brother, she needed him in her life. The brown eyed girls' eyes began to tear up slightly every time that thought came around but Draco would wipe her eyes, hold her, and whisper nothings into her ear to calm her down.

Everyone in Hogwarts had come to accept the couple, as strange as it may be; they were perfect for each other. They often had rows of course they wouldn't be Malfoy and Granger if they didn't, but they would often be seen 'making up' in the corridors soon after.

Hermione wrote to her parents explaining the Veela situation and that she had indeed fallen in love, and they replied with love and tidings. Ms. Malfoy expressed her luck and love also, so for now the couple was happy. Christmas was upon them and it was the day before break began when McGonagall made the big announcement.

"Students, there will be a Christmas Eve masquerade ball for students fifth year and up, no younger students may be invited. The ball will start at seven and last until midnight, Heads and prefects won't have to worry, this is my treat. You may go to Hogsmead to buy your outfits and masks. Have a good holiday." Excited whispers and conversations filled the great hall, girls discussing their outfits and guys discussing date potentials.

Draco looked at Hermione from across the hall and winked she grinned back, he had just asked her to the dance. Hermione looked at her other friends, Ginny was kissing Harry I guess he just asked her to the dance, Neville was blushing and Luna was smiling contently, obviously they are going with each other to the ball.

Then next day Hermione woke early, she had promised to go shopping with Ginny. The two made their way to Hogsmead early sneaking away from their respective boyfriends so that they could buy dresses without said men snooping.

The first dress shop they went in Ginny found something, of course. It was light blue and fitted all the way down until the hips and it let down to the floor. A slit ran up her left leg until right above the knee. It was strapless but the most stunning part of the dress was the detailing. Running up the slit was intricate embroidery of flowers it swirled in vines all the way to mid-hip. The flowers were pink, red, dark blue, purple, and the vines and leafs green. The shoes were strappy had jewels on them and looked almost as if she didn't have shoes on. The embroidery was swirling and hand stitched and beautiful. Ginny got a similar light blue mask that covered her eyes with a large intricate red flower in the right corner. Ginny decided she would be going as a garden nymph.

They made their way through four more stores and didn't find anything perfect for Hermione, the sun was high in the sky when they finally admitted defeat and started to go back up to the castle. That's when Hermione spotted it, the shop was squashed between two larger stores, and the widows were crusted with dirt and grime, it was basically unnoticeable, but it was what was in the window that caught the brown haired girl's eye.

She gripped Ginny's wrist and dragged her into the dusty shop, Hermione's curls bouncing away. They entered the shop and called out, from the back came an old woman, frail and small with bony fingers and drooping skin she came out. Oversized glasses made the woman's eyes look like saucers on her small face.

"What can I do for you girls?" the old woman wheezed

"I want that," Hermione stated plainly pointing at the dress, mask, and shoes in the window, the shop owner attempted a smile before grapping it out of the window and ringing it up. Finally the girls left the dusty shop and Ginny squealed, "Hermione you are going to look stunning, Draco's going to flip his lid! Bloody hell Hun, all the guys are." Hermione laughed and slapped Ginny's arm playfully and replied, "you too!" they laughed all the way back to the castle.

The ball was approaching.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes theres a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_-Falling in love at a coffee shop by Landon Pigg _


	10. Chapter 10

Stolen Love 

Chapter ten

The next few days were spent sitting by the fire cuddling next to your loved one, and in the girls' case gossiping about the ball.

"I heard Maggie from Hufflepuff is going as a magpie, ewww!"

"I don't know why Davies is going with her, she's fatter than Bulstrode!"

"She's so thin you can see all her ribs, gross."

"Aren't they the cutest couple…NOT!?"

Shrieks and giggles could be heard echoing off the stone walls and into ears all over the castle; Hermione and Ginny were no exception.

&

Christmas Eve day dawned sunny and bright, snow glistened on the grounds like white frosting over a large cake. Ginny decided to spend the night in the head dorms with Hermione so that they could get ready. The two teenagers woke up at one in the afternoon, after spending the night laughing and gossiping. They quickly made their way to the head kitchens and ordered some pizza and soda. Draco soon made his presence known by a swift kiss on the cheek to Hermione, a quick wave to Ginny, and then he stuffed a piece of Pizza in his mouth.

The two girls looked on with disgust as they took their first piece of pizza watching as he finished his first. He smiled wolfishly before pulling Hermione into his lap and grabbing his second slice in a much more dignified manner. The curly haired witch sighed with a small grin as she ate her pizza and talked with her friend still sitting in her boyfriends lap. The group laughed at nothing, and everything. Especially the odd couple's playful banter:

"Bloody hell woman you're getting heavy" Draco started with a playful grin, as he shifted from her weight.

"Just because I have a massive arse doesn't mean you have to mention it all the time," Hermione stated with a roll of her eyes, knowing he was only kidding.

"But I love your huge, massive, colossal, humongous, big arse" the boy replied with a smirk, pinching her side so she jumped in his lap, it was her tickle spot.

"Hey, I called it massive, I said nothing about big," the girl said turning in his lap to face him and giving him a fake stern glare.

Ginny watched on in amusement.

"Hunny, you can't deny the truth," he said with and exasperated look and a slight pull of his lips

"Well fine, if that's the way you feel" Hermione said as she stood straight up and flounced from the kitchen, her laughter could be heard from the common room.

Draco smiled as he ran to the room crashing to his knees in front of her giggling form, "please forgive me O lovely one, for stating the obvious truth," he declared with a flourish.

"Oh fine you bloody git!" she pulled him up by the collar and kissed him deeply before pulling away to go to her room, Ginny following laughter bubbling from her lips as Draco stood struck by the kiss.

Draco left shortly to go find some of his friends; he knew the girls would take all afternoon to get ready. Hermione clutched her necklace that never left her throat as she felt his presence leave the shared quarters. She relaxed and the aching that always came when he was gone subsided slightly.

First Ginny and Hermione turned on the Ipod and then each took long relaxing baths; next they painted their toes and nails, Ginny's a sparkling clear and Hermione's a shiny clear. After that came the facials, during which the girls looked like green monsters and their laughing cracked the strange mask. Next they did each others make up to match their respective dresses.

When Hermione was finished with Ginny, her eyes were lined with soft brown and a light green shadow lay on her lid, red-lipstick caused a dramatic difference, along with a light dusting of white and green sparkles all along Ginny's chest, throat, and arms.

When Ginny got finished with Hermione she was sporting black eyeliner and eye shadow for a dramatic effect, her lips were a nude pink, and her cheeks lightly accentuated. White and silver sparkles were clearly visible on Hermione's neck, chest, shoulders, and lightly on her cheek bones.

By then it was six and the girls began to do their hair. Ginny finally fixed hers so that it fell in waves down her back, a few small white petals were thrown in to give her a more garden nymph look.

Hermione bundled her golden-brown curls in a series of intricate twists and tresses on top of her head leaving a few tendrils to spiral around her face and curl around the nape of her neck.

Seven was approaching fast and Ginny slipped into her beautiful dress along with Hermione, they both put on their shoes and masks. Ginny left first so she could go find Harry and Hermione waited a beat before going down to the common room to meet Draco.

Draco was stunning in a black suit and a silver tie, his hair was falling elegantly into his face covering his eyes was a plain black mask. Yet to look on his face was shock, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Hermione was wearing a white dress, it was fitted until the hips when it flowed over and fell gracefully to the floor. Then sleeves were short and slightly puffed and the neckline low and scooping. The bodice was inlaid with small clear crystals that sparkled as she walked and were in the pattern of flowers. Silver stitching around the crystals enhanced the shine, the design stopped at the pelvis bone and then it was just flowing fabric that clung in the right places and hung gracefully in others. Her shoes were flat and white, embracing her shorter stature. The mask covered her eyes and was white with the same stitching and inlaid jewels as the bodice. She looked like an angel, she finally reached Draco and for the first time in his life he was speechless.

"Uh...Uh...He...Her…Hermione, you look stunning, beautiful, gorgeous" Draco stuttered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Hermione said with a smile. She took his arm and he led her to the great hall, stares and whispers passed by the beautiful couple, but they only had eyes for each other. Finally they made it to the great hall, and Hermione tore her eyes away from Draco to gasp at the beauty.

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings.  
At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song.  
Don't you leave me alone.  
My bones were shattered.  
My pride lays shattered.  
Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world.  
To dance with me. _

I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word I withhold.  
I'm falling more in love.  
With every single word you say.  
I'm falling head-over-heels for you again. 

_-My Beautiful Rescue by This Providence _


	11. Chapter 11

Stolen Love 

Chapter eleven

The great hall was decorated like an Iceland, the four long tables were gone replaced with many smaller round tables that littered the sides of the great hall, and they had sparkling white table cloths with silver plates and such. A large table filled with snacks and punch lay towards the back and there were many people soliciting around it. A large hardwood dance floor stood in the middle, gleaming ice, sliver Christmas baubles, and crystals filled all twelve Christmas trees. A large stage sat in the front of the hall where the teachers table usually sat, a band was beginning to warm up. The overall effect was stunning and Hermione seemed to also attract a lot of stares.

Draco got over the surprise sooner that Hermione and gently led her towards her friends. Which included Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna who was unsurprisingly sporting a dress of deep, bright orange that actually suited her beautifully, Hermione soon got her bearings back and she jumped in the conversation.

In all the beauty no one noticed a sulking figure next to the doors.

The group later proceeded to a table and ordered their food to their plates. Conversation ensued smoothly and laughter could be heard all over the hall. The bravest students were already dancing, but these were few, most were casually talking and eating.

The band announced the next song was going to be slow and all couples should get on the floor. Ginny had been itching for a dance so she dragged Harry out to the floor where he begrudgingly began to dance. Hermione looked wistfully at the couple and Draco didn't disappoint he stood up suavely and held out his hand. The beautiful girl took it gingerly and he led her to the dance floor.

He pulled her close and rested his hands on her waist, cooling her hot skin. Her arms snaked around his neck and the song wore on. The couple seemed to be getting closer, and soon Hermione had laid her head on his chest and his chin rested on her hair cautiously so he didn't mess it up. They swayed slowly to the hypnotic acoustic tune. The song soon ended and they stayed in that position for a second before pulling away and ending with a deep kiss. Draco pulled back and put his head to her ear and whispered something in her ear that stopped the world.

"Your beautiful, and I love you," the words out of his mouth seemed to stop time and everything was spinning, Hermione pulled back to look him in the eye and his sincerity pulled her back to earth. She pushed his hair off his forehead and looked him in the eyes, "I love you too," the few words uttered with so much care and love meant everything to Draco and he leaned down for a kiss that would change history, the kiss of love.

"I'm going to get us some drinks" Draco whispered against her lips

"Okay," Hermione replied dreamily as she retreated to a shadow by the door waiting for her 'love' to return.

Suddenly a hand clamped around her mouth and another around her eyes, she couldn't see or breathe; black was consuming her, and everlasting black that wouldn't be lifted. She felt herself being dragged out of the great hall, surely someone would see her? But no one followed her as she was being yanked from the hall.

After a while she stopped struggling and just let whoever it was drag her down the corridor. A second later she was pushed harshly up against the cold stone and she dared to open her eyes. Who she saw brought a gasp to her lips and tears to her eyes.

Towering over her, with shaking limbs, fierce dark eyes, and short dark hair stood and very angry Dean Thomas, Hermione opened her eyes to scream but Dean but his hand over her mouth quickly. With his other hand he pinned her arms above her head crossed at the wrists, the stone jutting into them. Tears were pouring down Hermione's face and her black eye makeup running down her face pitifully,

"I've always liked you Hermione, and you looked too beautiful to resist tonight...you dont deserve Malfoy...your just a slag," Dean snarled into her face, he moved his hand away from her hands so they lay limply at her side she briefly tried to push him away, her yell muffling against his hand, but her grabbed her hair from its 'bun' and yanked it so it fell loosely, He shut up her scream of pain with his lips.

It was then when the real pain started, searing pain that burned Hermione's skin and blistered her. His mouth felt heavy and hot against hers like and she felt her lips blister, every where his hands touched felt like hot iron. Hermione was dieing it was tearing up her insides, killing her from the outside in, or was it the inside out?

Then it stopped along with her screaming she fell in a slump on the floor as Dean was yanked back off of her. She looked up long enough to see a flash of platinum blonde and then a flicker of fist before Dean was spread-eagle on the floor, unconscious.

Hermione looked up into silver eyes and what she saw caused tears to fall from her brimming eyes. So much pain in one pair of eyes was unbearable.

Draco wanted so badly to bend down and cradle her in his arms, stroking her hair and telling her it would be ok, but if there was one thing that Draco inherited from his father it would be his pride. He knew he was wrong, he knew she didn't want the sodding kiss, she was screaming for god's sake, but the sight of that other guy on his girl was sickening and he couldn't look at her. So he walked away, every sob from her gut caused him physical pain, and he could feel her tears running down his face, or were those his?

And when he had reached the end of the corridor to turn down another he heard it, "Draco," the mere whisper of his name from her lips, a plea, but he couldn't do it.

Stupid Bloody Malfoy Pride.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe it  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_-Won't go Home without you by Maroon 5_


	12. Chapter 12

Stolen Love 

Chapter twelve

Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the postitive reviews and I'm not one to beg but I want to say one thing, 43 people have added this to their alerts and I would love to hear what each of them have to say...so if you would be so kind that if you havent been reveiwing could you do it just for this chapter...I dont care about the numbers I just love to hear what people think. When people review I tend to read some of their completed stories if there Harry Potter, and I usualy respond to signed reviews, thanks for bothering to read this...onward:

&

Hermione was soon found in the same position, curled up against the wall, choked sobs racking her body and salty tears running down her face, her eyes blackened with ruined makeup. Harry picked her up and cradled her small body against his; he gave Dean a quick kick to the side for good measure, before carrying the broken girl to the Hospital wing.

He met Ginny along the way and they said nothing, when Madam Pomfery asked what was wrong with her, they looked at each other and Harry replied,

"Grief,"

He deposited Hermione on a bed where she stared blankly at the ceiling, they closed the curtain around her while Ginny wiped her face clean and helped her change into a pair of Hospital pajamas. Hermione had not made any sound and her usually twinkling brown eyes were dull and lifeless. She lay back down in the bed and stared at the stark white ceiling.

Ginny and Harry left their friend reluctantly after the matron shuffled them out with assurances. The woman gently went over to the only occupant of her wing with a vile full of a purple substance, she gently tipped into Hermione's mouth, a calming draught, the young girls eyes drifted slowly closed.

Then the elder woman noticed something, a silver chain with a ring lay under the girls pajamas, the woman began to take it off, it might interfere with any medicine she might have to administer.

As soon as it was fully off, Hermione went ridged; her brown eyes flew open and were wide against her face. The young woman began to tremble and convulse against the white sheets. The matron was alarmed, she gingerly touched the girl's forehead but jerked back in alarm, it was scalding hot, but Hermione's skin seemed to be turning slowly blue as if she was freezing.

The older woman looked at the chain in her hand, and ignoring the pain she slipped it over Hermione's head, the effect was immediate, and although the young girl was crying silently she was no longer shaking, her skin was normal temperature and she was her ordinary color.

The woman shook her head in disbelief, working in this hospital wing all her life she had only seen this case once.

Hermione must be a mate to a Veela and the Veela him self was angry and left her. Sympathy filled the old woman's heart as she pushed back the hair on Hermione's forehead before retiring to her quarters.

&

Draco spent the next three days, skipping classes stuck up in his room in the head dorms. He felt light headed and sick all the time, he threw up regularly and he knew he couldn't go to the hospital wing, because _she_ would undoubtedly be there. But when he woke at three in the morning convulsing and laying in his own vomit he knew he could no longer survive without her.

&

Hermione had spent her worst days and nights in the hospital wing. Even though she had her necklace on at all times, she was sick as death and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Her skin was hot to the touch and she blistered any one who touched her. She convulsed violently every hour on the hour, and she vomited every half hour. The rest of the time, she stared blankly up at the ceiling and responded to absolutely nothing. She only slept when given the calming draught.

&

Meanwhile Dean Thomas had been given detention for the rest of the year and had been banned from any school activities like Hogsmead weekends, and the worst part was everyone in the school including the Slytherin's had ostracized him. He walked down the halls to sneers and jeers and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He had lost everyone he cared about.

&

Early on the third morning, Draco Malfoy dragged him self to the hospital wing. He pulled open the great doors, and made his way to the only occupant. He sat down in the chair next to the small bed. Her brown eyes were dark and blank as she stared heavenly, she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Madam Pomfery watched as the sickly looking man came into the wing and sat down by the broken small girl. She immediately knew by his expression that this was the mate, and the only cure was each other. So she left them alone.

Draco looked down at his love, and felt an overwhelming sense of remorse and grief at her state, his angel was hurting and he was worrying about his dumb pride, this was bigger than petty kisses that the precipitant didn't even want, this was love.

Tears began slowly falling down his cheeks and one landed on her own cheek, she blinked very slowly.

He gradually reached out to trace her face with his fingers, and she leisurely turned her face to him, her eyes still staring blankly.

Draco leaned his face to hers and brushed her scalding lips with his lightly and lovingly. The life came back into her eyes, and they seemed to swirl with gold once again. Tears came to them, and her skin immediately cooled, it was six o'clock and she wasn't convulsing, and Draco felt sick no longer.

"I missed you, all I could do was relive everything we've done I couldn't respond to any one no matter how I tried all I could do was see you in my mind." Hermione said softly against his lips.

"I couldn't get out of bed either," Draco said softly.

Hermione closed her eyes in exhaustion, she hadn't truly slept in three days, and Draco was also extremely tired. So he crawled into the small bed next to her, spooning against her and cooling her skin and claming her nerves. Just before they fell into a dreamless sleep, Draco whispered against Hermione's neck,

"I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, just your stupid bloody Malfoy pride," she mumbled back before they both fell asleep.

_I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart know that I'm with you all along _

Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight 

_-Gone so young by Amber Pacific _


	13. Chapter 13

Stolen Love 

Chapter thirteen 

The next day the two teenagers were back in classes and back together, vowing to never be apart again.

For Hermione it was especially hard, because Dean was in a lot of her classes, he kept trying to catch her eye, but her vulnerability was high and she wasn't ready to face him.

Ginny was busy too, oblivious to Hermione both Draco, Harry, and surprisingly Ron wanted to punch Dean's face in and it was Ginny's job to hold them back and calm them down.

&

Two days after Hermione got out of the hospital wing, Ron came to sya he was Sorry.

"Hermione, I understand now that you and Malfoy love each other, I came to you everyday in the hospital wing and I saw how you too feel when your apart...so I'm sorry for acting like such a prat these last few weeks, I just needed to sort out my feelings. Can you forgive me and let me be your friend again?" Ron said his eyes downcast.

Hermione sighed with relif, "yes Ronald, I know you can't help but be a git,"

&

Then the days began to pass.

Snow melted into soft green grass and the black lake was shimmering in the bright sun. The giant squid was resting its tentacles on the surface of the lake as if to sunbathe, and more and more students where spending their days out on the grounds, soaking in the great weather.

Spring was upon them at last and Draco and Hermione were closer than ever. They could often be seen, holding hands, kissing sweetly, and sometimes…snogging heavily in the hallways.

It was the day before spring break and the couple had decided to spend half of it at Hermione's house and the other half at Draco's manor, and then a day at Hermione's other family, the burrow, this particular day they could be found sitting under the classic beech tree studding for the upcoming exams, on Hermione's request of course.

"So tomorrow we will leave from kings cross to my parent's house then after three days there we will go to your manor for three days, and then a day at the burrow before coming back to Hogwarts, right?" Hermione said worriedly putting down her '_Charms year seven'_ book.

"Yes, love, how many times do we have to discuss this?" Draco replied exasperatedly yet with a swift peck on the lips to the girl next to him.

The day wore on and Draco's worries got higher because he was going to meet the parents first, and authority figures were not his specialty.

&

The train ride to kings cross was nerve racking, but Draco enjoyed the immense smile on Hermione's face in seeing her parents. They finally reached the station and after crossing the barrier, Hermione immediately left Draco's side and ran towards two people who were looking quite lost. Draco smiled and made his way over to the hugging group.

The woman was shorter like Hermione, and with soft beautiful features that she passed on to her daughter. They also shared their soft curls, but the mother had curls of gold blonde, and her eyes were blue. Hermione's father was tall and thin with a head of brown that was slightly thinning and bright brown eyes that were swirled with gold like his daughters, both parents were older but still attractive with a few handsome wrinkles.

It was then that Hermione grabbed Draco's wrist and brought him to her side, "Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy my boyfriend," Hermione said taking a slightly apprehensive glance at her dad.

Draco swallowed his nerves and stuck out his hand to her dad, who took it firmly and shook it, the mans stern glare melted and he smiled as his warm brown eyes, so much like his daughters crinkled at the edges.

"John Granger, nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy" The man said in a pleasant but deep voice.

"You as well, Mr. Granger and you Ms. Granger" Draco replied smiling at Ms. Granger who immediately replied, "oh, call me Carol" Draco smiled as he put an arm around the beaming Hermione, and both parents exchanged amused glances.

The four made their way to the car, and enjoyed pleasant conversation until they reached the Granger home.

It was a reasonable sized house, two stories high with red brick and white siding. The door was black and looking quite foreboding as Draco made his way inside with his and Hermione's trunk levitating behind him. The inside of the house was clean, but not sterile. Warm colors and comfy furniture gave the home a very kind feel and Draco felt at home immediately.

Hermione led him up a pair of stairs to the second floor, where she led him into the first door on the left. The room was painted a creamy white with red, brown, and black accessories, the room looked clean and virtually unused.

"You can stay in here it's the guest room," Hermione said and he smiled and let down his trunk. He followed Hermione out to the hallway, and she showed him the bathroom, and then she walked across the hall into another room.

It was painted light yellow, with a small white iron day bed; two bookshelves filled the room filled to the max with books. A dresser and a bedside table also were sitting in the room. Posters and pictures littered the walls, and it was clean but still slightly messy.

"I love your room, I like it better than mine can I sleep with you?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, "no you prat," she said back turning towards him so that their lips were almost touching, "Please," he said against her lips before pressing his against hers.

He pulled her flush against his form, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she played with the back of his neck sending chills down his spine. He flicked out his tongue to lick her bottom lip and she quickly granted entrance. His tongue explored the cavern of her mouth as her tongue battled with his. They pulled apart with grins and ragged breath as they heard the door bell ring down stairs.

The two went down the stairs hand in hand and turned the corner and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Hermione's parents were talking to a man in the doorframe. He was tall and handsome with dark brown hair that fell elegantly into his face, and sparkling blue eyes and wide glimmering smile.

"Andrew," Hermione whispered distraught, Draco furrowed his brows and wrapped a protective arm around her waist before pushing her towards the door. The young mans face caught glimpse of Hermione and his face broke out in a wide smile, until he noticed the protective arm around her waist that led to a slightly confused but still intimidating looking Draco Malfoy, Andrew's face dropped for a second.

Andrew walked into the threshold as Draco and Hermione got there, the brown haired man took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it, the distraught girl winced it caused her skin to burn, but Andrew took no notice.

"Hermione looking as beautiful as ever, to bad you broke up with me," Andrew said suavely looking Draco up and down, even though Draco towered over the other man by two inches. The blonde man's grip on Hermione seemed to tighten as he stuck out his other hand to Andrew, "Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend," he said in a cool voice, which was firm and intimidating.

"Andrew Duffy, Hermione's ex-boyfriend," the man said icily also. Hermione's parents seemed to since the tension, "lets go have some tea," Carol said leading the group into the quaint kitchen.

Draco sat down at the dinning room table swiftly pulling Hermione into his lap and wrapping his arms around her securely, and she leaned back in his embrace insuring her love. Mr. Granger sat down as Ms. Granger went into the kitchen. Andrew looked on at the couple in jealousy, "so Drew, why are you here?" Hermione said rudely finally regaining her use of speech, Draco smirked at Andrews' affronted expression, clearly not expecting such a hostile question from sweet Hermione.

"Just thought I would stop in and say hello, to an old friend," Andrew replied eyeing Draco.

"Well hello. You can leave now," Hermione sated glaring at Andrew from her spot in Draco's lap; Draco's smirk became wider at Andrew's shocked look.

"Hermione, don't be so rude," Mr. Granger said sternly standing up and following his wife into the kitchen, Hermione's lip came out in a pout and Draco leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I think you're brilliant," Hermione's pout turned into a grin as she swiftly kissed him on the lips before turning back around.

Andrew's look of surprise was laughable and it took all Draco's self control not to laugh.

"I have to use the loo," the curly haired witch stated jumping up and disappearing around a corner, Draco watched her until her brown curls flicked around the bend.

He turned his head to the man sitting across from him, who was looking evilly at him. Draco raised his eyebrows, as if to say 'got a problem?'

"Hermione were together this whole summer, and she broke up with me before she went back to school…I love her," Andrew said suddenly looking at Draco for his reaction.

But Draco Malfoy has been taught the act of concealing emotions so in a cold hard voice and his face indifferent he replied, "That's nice." Draco stretched his arms over his head and yawned before settling back down, Andrews's stunned look was priceless, and Draco resisted the urge to snort.

"How long have you been together?" Andrew asked trying to get some kind of emotion out of Draco.

"Since September," Draco replied simply

"That's a long time," Andrew said

"Yeah," said Draco with indifference

"Are you serious?" the dark headed boy asked

Draco looked at Andrew with a hard glare; no one should question his love for Hermione, "yes." He replied low and harshly.

"How serious?" Andrew pressed on.

"I don't think that's any of your bloody business," the blonde man said his voice deadly low.

"I love her…" Andrew started but he was quickly cut off by Draco

"You don't know what the bloody hell love is. Do you ache every time your not with her, does it cause you physical pain when she isn't touching you, do you get physically ill when your mad at each other, no. you don't, so don't sodding tell me you love her, you foul git." Draco stated his face void of all emotion, but his voice deadly low.

Andrew was taken aback and he was just about to reply when Hermione flounced in and planted herself on Draco's lap giving him a kiss on the lips before his arms snaked around hers and held her firmly in place. Draco looked at Andrew as if daring to question him and Andrew looked back apparently at loss of what to say.

Finally he regained his speech and stood up, " I have to go, tell your parents it was kind of them to invite to tea but I must go, bye Hermione…Draco." And with that he saw himself out and left.

"What did you say to him? He's impossible to get rid of, took me forever to dump him because he wouldn't believe we were over," Hermione said looking up at Draco, Draco merely smiled and said, "the truth," before the tea came and Andrew was forgotten.

The rest of the time at the Grangers was pleasant and fun, but it was soon time to go to Malfoy manor and now it was Hermione's turn to worry.

_Come on, take a step towards me  
So you can figure me out  
I've been hoping and praying for a single way  
To show you what I'm all about  
And I know, and I know this is the only way of pleasing the crowds  
But when this is over and done with and we walk away  
There should be no doubts _

So let's get a little closer now  
Let's get a little closer now

You say, you say that we're all tied up  
And wrapped around in useless, states of mind  
But at the same time we're still young  
We have the time to realize that we were wrong 

_-Beauty in the breakdown by The Scene Aesthetic _


	14. Chapter 14

Stolen Love 

Chapter fourteen 

The day dawned bright and early and Draco and Hermione could be found in the Grangers' fenced in back yard, getting ready to apparate to Draco's manor.

"Bye, Mum and Dad, see you this summer," Hermione said tearfully giving her parents long hugs.

"Bye Mr. and Ms. Granger and thanks for having me at your house." Draco said politely shaking John's hand and bending to give a tearful Carol a hug.

"No problem Draco, your such a sweet heart," Ms. Granger said with a sniff

"You take care of my baby girl," Mr. Granger said sternly, but Draco merely smiled and nodded as Hermione took hold of his arm, and with that Draco spun on the spot and with a small 'pop' he, Hermione and their trunks disappeared.

Miles away somewhere in the country of England, He and Hermione arrived at a gate. The gate opened and the two began to make their way up the long drive, Hermione ringing her hands in nervousness. Shrubs and trees lined the drive, and the two were holding hands and levitating their trunks slowly behind them.

They turned a curve and the massive grey manor loomed into view. A large black door stood at the top of a pair of steps, and many widows loomed black against the grey stone. Draco squeezed his girls' hand reassuringly, and as they neared the steps Draco began to murmur under his breath just loud enough that Hermione could hear,

"three…two…one…" and with that the door flew open and in a rush of dark green robes stood Narcissa Malfoy. Tall with pretty elegant features, light blue eyes, and flowing blonde hair that now held the occasional silver streaks. Hermione's stunned expression made Draco give a small snort of laughter before he was engulfed in a hug from his beautiful mother.

"Oh, Draco I've missed you so much, it's been so lonely here without anyone to talk to," Ms. Malfoy said still clinging to her son.

"MUUUUM, I can't breathe!" Draco whined from inside his mothers embrace while he watched Hermione snicker behind her hand.

"Sorry," Narcissa said pulling back and dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled from her sleeve, then she saw Hermione.

"Oh Draco dear, she's beautiful" The woman said staring at Hermione who was blushing a deep red.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my mother…Narcissa Malfoy," Draco introduced

"Hello Ms. Malfoy," Hermione said with a polite smile.

"Hello Hermione come on inside," Narcissa said making her way into the large entry way, "Draco show Hermione to her room, and then we'll eat some lunch." The elder said turning down a hallway as Draco lead Hermione up a set of swooping stairs.

The manor was decorated in silver, green, and black, portraits of beautiful people with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes, lined the walls and their whispers gave the house and eerie feeling. It was dark and foreboding and Hermione wondered weather Draco truly enjoyed growing up there.

Hermione tried to count the turns and after the second right and fourth left and another right she lost count, Draco turned so many times she had a hard time keeping up with him, but he would grab her hand and pull her along reassuringly. Finally Draco opened a door and led her in. It was painted crème and had black and dark green accents, but besides the slytherin colors it was a very handsome room, with hardwood furnishings and expensive fabrics.

Hermione smiled as she turned to Draco, "where's your room?" she said with a smirk, Draco smiled wolfishly and led her to the door directly across the hall, which vaguely resembled his room at Hogwarts, Slytherin through and through.

As he let down his trunk Hermione came up to him and wrapped him in a hug, and rested her head on his chest taking in his clean spicy smell and he rested his chin on her head breathing the light sent of her Vanilla shampoo.

The time at Malfoy Manor was enjoyable but slightly stiff, Narcissa was kind as ever but the large house seemed to diminish the happiness. The emptiness seemed to suck in all life and it was slightly depressing, the grey eyes of the portraits followed her with glares, and faint whispers of "mudblood" could be heard from the shadows. The feeling that Lucius was going to pop out at you from a corner got ever stromger as the days bore on, yet Hermione kept her thoughts to herself and tried to enjoy herself as much as possible. Soon it was time to go to the burrow and Hermione was ecstatic.

Draco and Hermione left the manor later in the afternoon, due to Ms. Malfoy's fussing. This time Draco took Hermione's arm as she spun into that uncomfortable black tube. They arrived in the yard and Hermione dragged Draco who was levitating the trunks, they passed a stray chicken and it was then that Draco actually got a good look at the burrow.

It was leaning slightly to the side and looked as if a couple stories had been added, but it looked homey and inviting. Hermione had asked Harry, Ginny, and Ron to explain to the rest of the Wesley's her and Draco's Veela situation. They finally reached the small wooden door and it was flown open before they could reach it and Hermione was engulfed in a hug, by a red-head that vaguely looked like Ginny, Draco smiled as Ginny detached herself from Hermione and gave him a brief hug.

"How ya doing little red?" Draco asked as she pulled away

"Good," she replied

"Yeah?" Draco asked, Ginny had become like a little sister to him he didn't know how it happened but he didn't mind, Gin was a good kid.

Ginny turned back towards the door before replying, "Yeah."

Draco smiled as he followed the two girls inside. The room was filled with red-headed Weasleys' and it made Draco slightly nauseous. Hermione was being pilled with hugs so Draco retreated to the shadows where he found a smiling Harry.

"Hey," Draco said

"Hey, how's it going?" Harry replied still watching the family.

"Good," Draco said before he found he was being pulled to the center of the room, and being glared at by an army of red-heads.

"this is Draco Malfoy as you very well know, and you all know our dilemma…all though that's not really an issue any more, I expect all of you to be civil," Hermione stated her hands on her hips and to Draco's surprise their was a chorus of, "yes, Hermione" before he was being dragged to meet people.

First he met Bill who had his arm wrapped around his wife, Fleur, and gave him a glare of contempt. Draco merely grinned nervously, and shook his hand trying to be nice for Hermione's sake. Next came Charlie who ran his eyes over Draco as if seizing him up for a fight, a shake of hands and he was on to the next brother. Percy gave a sniff when they shook hands. Fred and George both tried to slip him a pukeing pastel which was confiscated by an angry Hermione, who gave them a stern talking to in which they had to apologize to Draco, who mumbled an embarrassed, "its ok." Ron shook his hand civily and then Draco had to meet Mr. and Ms. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley eyed Draco but gave his hand to be shaken none-the-less, but so far Ms. Weasley and Ginny were Draco's favorite Weasleys.

Ms. Weasley gave Draco a large teary hug and then said, "oh Draco dear, you are very handsome, but your looking sort of peaky would you like some stew?" Draco grinned before replying smoothly, "Oh no Ms. Weasley I can wait for dinner, and you're very beautiful yourself," Ms. Weasley blushed and bustled off to make him some stew anyway, in which Draco ate with great gusto.

Everyone retreated to the living room where Draco ended up sandwiched between Fred and George, but within twenty minutes the three were conversing on joke ideas and the twins had given Hermione their approval by shooting obvious suggestive glances between the two.

At Dinner Draco ended up between Bill and Charlie and across from Percy, but by desert Bill and he had discussed Gringotts and how the economy was slowly heading down hill, Charlie and Draco had had an informative conversation on the extinct African Hubo Dragon, and he and Percy had discussed the ministry and some of their new laws. The three eldest boys came to Hermione after dinner with best wishes and approval.

Meanwhile Mr. and Ms. Weasley had been observing Draco and Hermione all through the afternoon and after seeing the love first hand they cornered Hermione before bed to offer their support.

Hermione was so happy, her second family had accepted Draco and it was more than she could hope for, life was perfect.

The next day Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Ron, made their way to Kings cross to take the train back to Hogwarts. Exams were coming up, and Hermione was freaking out…but what else is new.

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

_-Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys like Girls. _


	15. Chapter 15

Stolen Love 

Chapter fifteen 

May was approaching fast and exams were soon upon them, Draco's temper had been exceptionally high due to the fact Hermione wouldn't spend as much time with him due to her overexert studying.

It was the day before exams and Draco was stalking through the castle in a mood, his black robes were flying out behind him sinisterly, his steps were long and swift and his eyes were spitting fire. His mouth was upturned in its usual smirk, but it quickly turned into an evil sneer as a couple of innocent second year girls giggled.

Draco was making his way to the great hall for lunch, his girlfriend was once again missing meals in order to study, and Draco was sick of it. There was only so much he could take of 'magical theory of transfiguration' and the 'Goblin revolt of 1769.' The great hall was full and a hush seemed to come over everyone as the angry Slytherin came in. He sneered at the hall and slammed his body down at the Slytherin table with increasing anger; he began to pile food on his plate, stabbing at his kippers with increased irritation.

Draco Malfoy was unusually angry these days, Hermione had seemed to calm him and his sneering mouth, but it was almost as if he had lost all his improvement, as he literally growled at a passing first year.

All Draco could see in his minds eye was he and Hermione, holding hands, hugging, touching, and snogging. With a great 'BANG' he stood up knocking his chair down in the process and he roared, "SODDING N.E.W.T EXAMS!"

McGonagall stood up from her place at the head table with surprise, "Mr. Malfoy!"

And with a mumbled "sorry professor" the angry teen stomped out of the Hall, followed by confused whispers, Draco walked all the way to the head dorms and he slammed the portrait open after a frustrated growl of the password, (Opposites attract.)

Hermione who was sitting with a large text book in front of the fire jumped, and turned around angrily starting to scold him for interrupting her studying, but the fire in his eyes stopped her.

"GRANGER! we haven't kissed in two weeks and its bloody killing me, you know your going to get straight 'Outstandings" on the newts so sodding hell, put your bloody book down!"

Draco was breathing harshly and his eyes were swirling with anger, Hermione gently put her book on the table and instead of yelling back she surprised Draco and herself by replying, "Your right."

"…yeah…yeah that's right…I am right." Draco said as if reassuring himself, Hermione got up from the couch and made her way over to him, her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't make you suffer just because I'm freakishly paranoid," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Its ok, I just missed holding you and I got a little deprived," Draco said reaching for her body and pulling it flush against his, the fire in his eyes diminishing, Hermione breathed in deeply and wrapped her arms around his middle laying her head on his chest.

"I do love you, you know that right Hermione," Draco said tilting her head up with his finger and staring into her honey eyes.

"I know, and I love you also," she replied a smile pulling on her lips as she drowned in his silver pools.

Draco leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a searing kiss, the love and passion was felt as Hermione wrapped her hand around his neck pulling him forward and giving him involuntary chills. Draco set one hand on her hip pulling her closer and with the other he began to run his fingers through the long dark brown curls. They pulled apart gently and smiled against each others lips Draco whispering, "Finally."

&&

Exams passed with a few more blow ups, but none happening to our favorite couple. Only two more weeks until school was to be ending and Draco had been acting strangely, long silences and glazed over eyes, and Hermione was getting worried.

The two were sitting under the azure blue sky in the shade of the beech tree when Draco stirred from one of his silences.

"Hermione, my birthday's in June…and we both have to love each other by then, and I think that's taken care of, but I want to prove my self to you…"

"Draco I know that you love me, you don't need to prove anything," Hermione said interrupting her boyfriend

"Hermione let me finish, this isn't something I have to do, it's something I need to do, and if I don't do it…well I wouldn't feel right…"

"Draco what is it?" Hermione cut off again slightly worried.

Draco turned to his girlfriend and looked her directly in the eye holding both her hands with his one and discreetly reaching around in his pocket with his other hand.

"Hermione, I love you and I want you to know that in the best way possible, so Hermione Granger, will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?" Draco pulled his extra hand out of his pocket and popped open a small black box. Hermione had tears rolling down her face, and her voice seemed to have temporarily left her. She reached inside the box and slipped the ring on her left ring finger, it was a sliver band with a reasonably sized diamond on top, with three tiny green emeralds inlaid on the left of the rock and three tiny red rubies on the other side. It was tasteful and beautiful, simple yet noticeable, it was perfect.

The faintest whisper came out of Hermione's mouth, "yes," and with that she launched herself into Draco's arms planting a kiss on his lips tears of joy still rolling down her face.

She pulled back swiftly wide eyed and then exclaimed, "oh, I have to tell, Ginny, Harry and ooh Ron, oh and my parents!" and with that she hopped up and left running to the castle. Draco still sitting under the tree still stunned that she said yes, it was a good day.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_-Whatever it takes by L__ighthouse _


	16. Chapter 16

Stolen Love 

Chapter sixteen 

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Draco Proposed, I believe he wants to have the wedding before the end of June which is his birthday, and I know it's soon but I really love him. I want your blessing with a return letter. I am so excited; Ginny is going to be my maid of honor and Luna my other bridesmaid. Draco's friend Blaise is going to be his best man, and then Theo Nott and can you believe it...Harry are going to be the groomsmen. Mum, we need to start picking out dresses and get with Narcissa Malfoy for further plans, Draco and I decided we want to have the wedding on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, and we want all our closest friends to be there, oh I'm so excited. Write back soon! _

_You're beloved Daughter, _

_Hermione Jane Granger _

_&&&_

_Dear Hermione, _

_Oh Darling daughter, your father and I are so excited, we saw how you and Draco love each other, and what better to ensure the Veela destiny than marriage, you certainly have our blessing! The date is quite soon, but that just means we have to get the marriage plans arranged faster, I sent a letter to Narcissa Malfoy and I expect one back soon. Once school gets out and you graduate next week we will be able to adequately plan the wedding, we'll talk more about it later, _

_Your mother,_

_Carol Anne Granger _

_&&&_

_Drear Mum, _

_Hermione and I are getting married, I proposed to her yesterday, we are so excited. We want to have the wedding at Malfoy Manor, and only close friends and family there. My best man is Blaise and my groomsmen are Theo Nott, and Harry Potter. Write back soon, _

_Your son, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy _

_&&&_

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I will gladly accept the wedding to be here on the Malfoy Manor grounds, and now that the children have graduated we will hurry and go in search of dresses and decorations and such, I am so excited,_

_With best wishes, _

_Narcissa Black Granger_

_&&&_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, the dresses we bought are so pretty and I'm really excited about the wedding, and so is everyone else here at the burrow. I even think Harry and Ron are secretly excited, so it's going to be on the twenty fifth, and we need to be there at two and the wedding starts at four? Well every Weasley is excited and so happy that you invited them. I'm happy school is out, finally although you Harry and Ron are done, Luna and I still have another year, I won't be able to survive with out you! Ah well, it's summer vacation at last and I won't have to think about school until next year. See you in a couple days for more wedding planning,_

_Your best friend, who is super excited, _

_Ginny Molly Weasley _

_&&&_

_Dear Draco, _

_Hope your doing well on the days leading up to the wedding, I hear your pretty angry about not being able to see Hermione as much because of all the wedding planning, but don't get too impatient mate, you will have plenty of time to be with her once your married, in more way than one, wink. I'm Vaguely honored and very confused to find that I'm your best man, I thought it would St. Potter because you two have gotten very close, I was crushed this year, and I made up for it by sleeping with numerous girls, whose names I don't know…but I did that anyway so it doesn't really matter. Then once I come to find that I really am your best friend, I find that potty is another groom's man, ah well I guess you had to make the wife happy. Can't wait two days until the wedding when I get to make the embarrassing best mans' speech, see you. _

_(Apparently) your best friend, _

_Blaise Ryan Zabini _

_&&&_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so honored to be invited to your wedding, I've always thought of you as another daughter and for you to be wed is just as great as one of my own getting married, so far only Bill. I feel pleased that you let me go with your mother and Ms. Malfoy to go shopping for everything and I'm sure the wedding will be beautiful, good luck tomorrow and know that I will be crying,_

_With wishes and lots of love, _

_The Weasley family more specifically, _

_Molly Virginia Weasley _

_&&&_

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I love you._

_No second thoughts, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy _

_&&&_

_My beloved Draco,_

_I love you, _

_Never,_

_Hermione Jane Granger _

_&&&&&&&&_

_I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit_

_-The Curse of Curves by Cute is what we aim for _


	17. Chapter 17

Stolen Love 

Chapter seventeen: The wedding 

The dew was glistening on the deep green grass as the sun peaked over one of the turrets of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was jolted awake by a large mass of red, and she swatted blindly at the opposing figure as it bounded off the bed and into the middle of the large room.

"Oh Hermione your room is so much bigger than mine…oh GET UP, your getting married" Ginny exclaimed watching as Hermione sat up and slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. As Ginny's words sunk into the sleepy girls' head she smiled, and it stopped the red head in mid-rant. It lit up Hermione's face and it caused the room to seem to have an internal glow. Hermione jumped out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom and glanced at the clock…

'10:16' everyone else would be eating breakfast, Hermione thought to herself as she washed her face. Everyone who was in the wedding had opted to stay at Malfoy Manor for the night, just so it would be easier on everyone.

The brown eyed witch was drying her face when her red-headed friend burst through the bathroom door, "come on Hermione I ordered us breakfast from the house elf, and then we should get all the women and start to get ready."

Hermione made her way out of the bathroom, her pink silk pajamas swishing around her legs. The food was already sitting on an intricate silver platter placed on a table beside two plush brown arm chairs.

Hot scrambled eggs, toast, scones, and bacon were steaming…while condensation collected around the plate that held fresh fruit, cheeses, and cold meats.

Ginny and Hermione ate and talked until eleven when a knock stopped their loud laughter short.

"Who is it?!" Ginny yelled through the doors,"

"The women!" someone replied from the other, Ginny peaked through the door crack before pulling the door wide open and letting in a mass of dress loaded women. First came Luna in shocking yellow pajamas carrying her bridesmaid dress. Next in was Ms. Weasley in a patchy day dress, hauling a dress and also with Ginny's dress. Following was Ms. Malfoy, in casual silky green robes carrying elegant dress and a make up kit, last in and closing the door was Ms. Granger in her simple light blue cotton pajamas, heaving her dress in also.

The door was shut quickly so that no peeking men could see the women, more specifically so that Draco couldn't look at Hermione before the wedding. The next few hours were spent getting ready, after multiple baths, hair do's, make up, nails, getting into dresses and such the group was absolutely exhausted.

Yet the excitement was catching, and the group could peek out the window and see the elegant yard set up with white chairs and alter, the isle a path through the red rose garden. It was going to be a beautiful wedding. Soon the mothers left, first checking to make sure the coast was clear, and to clear out the house so that the girls could make their way down without being seen, the wedding was about to start.

All the women made their way down to the glass doors leading to the rose garden; it curved around and then led into a large field where the white chairs were set up and an awning sat at the end where Hermione knew Draco would be standing.

Narcissa Malfoy left first escorted by Blaise, she wore dress robes of dark green that seemed to give her skin a pearly glow.

Next Ms. Weasley went down the isle escorted by Harry; she was wearing nice dress robes of elegant burgundy, which beautifully accentuated her kind features.

Then Blaise came back for Ms. Granger who was clad in a dress of deep purple, which looked amazing on her petite frame.

Harry came for Luna who was wearing the bridesmaid dress, which was empire waist and a light mocha colored brown, with flowing fabrics and beautiful sheer accentuates.

Finally Blaise came again for Ginny who sent Hermione an encouraging smile before disappearing around the corner in the same dress Luna was in.

Hermione glanced to her left where her father had stood silently, Hermione gingerly took his arm and dared not look in his eyes, for she knew she would see her own, and she didn't want to see her own eyes with tears in them.

The two began to walk out the glass doors, the large bend in the garden looking foreboding, but Hermione's body was on auto pilot as she rounded the bend, suddenly a mass of people were looking at her; but the only one she could see was the devilishly handsome man standing at the alter, looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and at that moment she felt like her.

She looked like her too, Hermione's dress was of the purest white, and it was strapless and showed off her tan shoulders, collar, and arms. It was fitted through the bodice and then flowed out princess style, in a dazzling white. It seemed to cast its glow on everyone there, making even the ugliest guest beautiful, and everyone there seemed to bask in the glow of it.

The walk down the isle seemed to take an eternity for Hermione but her focus was solely on Draco and finally they stood in front of each other the minister looking at each getting ready to start the service.

Hermione hardly knew she was crying until Draco lifted his hand from his side and wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, the two were oblivious of the speaking of the minister, they just said the traditional "I do," when he indicated and they repeated after him for the vows. It was all trivial to what they were feeling…

The feeling of their heart being so full it could burst, the tingles that continued to run up and down their spine, the goofy smiles that couldn't be wiped off their faces, the longing for a touch that could only be satisfied by one person.

And with these last words,

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Ms. Draco Malfoy," the air erupted in applause as Draco pulled his wife to him and kissed her, suddenly a golden light burst from the kissing couple and it temporarily blinded the audience…they were bounded for life.

The light diminished and all that was left was a surprised audience, and a happily married couple.

"I want to thank you for all attending the wedding, if you will please follow Hermione and me into the ballroom where the reception is being held." Draco said after a moments pause, he grabbed Hermione's hand tightly before leading the way inside the Malfoy mansion and into the lavish ball room. It was painted light cream and had dark green drapes, along the enormously tall windows, a full orchestra was playing on a stage in a corner, and Hermione and Draco made their way out to the cleared dance floor and began to dance across the floor, pretty soon many couples were dancing and the newly weds retired to their table.

After hours of 'congratulations' and 'well wishing' the room finally began to clear out, at that point the family's came to wish their tiding before leaving for home, Draco and Hermione left in the presence of their family's as they made their way to a remote island for their honeymoon.

Draco and Hermione were perfect for each other, they fought and bickered but the fact remains that they can't live without each other, it's funny how fate seems to fall into place perfectly even when it doesn't look like it at first.

I guess that's just how life is.

_Don't forget about the blue sky, sunrise, and all the space between  
It's amazing how a girl like you could affect a guy like me  
And all the pictures, memories and all the times we had  
Do you think that some things are better left unsaid?_

_-The space between by Valencia _


	18. Epilogue

Stolen Love

Epilogue

The day was crisp and warm as the September sun beat down upon the London commuters; a family was making their way into Kings Cross station pushing trolleys laden with trunks and curiously, two owls. They received many stares but they ignored them as they paused between platforms nine and ten. The eldest girl went first casually walking through the platform and disappearing, no one but her family noticed. Next the elegantly aged father with a pre-teen boy, and lastly the small mother holding her little girls hand.

The five emerged onto platform nine and three quarters, the red Hogwarts steam engine gleaming through the haze.

"I'm going to find Victorie," the oldest girl said, she was in all actuality very beautiful, her hair was platinum blonde and fell in tumbling waves to the small of her back, she was tall and thin, and her face was sweet and beautiful, while her eyes were wide and of icy silver.

"Ok love, make sure to keep a look out for your mate, because you just turned seventeen," The father said his handsome face aged beautifully as he gave his eldest daughter a hug.

"Lacey Marie, I'm so proud of you for making head girl, write everyday and I'll see you at Christmas," The small mother said her eyes crinkling at the corners as they filled with tears.

"I will mum, now I got to go find my best friend, even though she'll probably be snogging Teddy," and with those words of teenage gossip she left through the haze, her head girl badge glinting right under the blue and silver Ravenclaw emblem, receiving envious stares from all the boys.

Then Draco turned to his boy who was staring around at the train station with wonder, it was his first day of Hogwarts, "you ready Orion?" the father said looking at his son, who had the same arrogant features as himself.

"Sure dad," The boy said glancing around once more his brown hair falling elegantly and with ease into his silver eyes, "hey there's Starling!" the eleven year old said pointing closer towards the train where to smoke had slightly cleared, "can I go now?" the boy asked turning his nose upward to his parents,

"sure go ahead, have a great year see you at Christmas," Draco said patting his boy on the back as Hermione hugged her son tearfully, "Orion Sirius, you be good and no pranks," the curly haired mother said sternly, as Orion broke from his mothers grasp with a roll of his eyes, and with no promises he made his way over to the girl, that stood with her red-headed dad and her dreamy eyed mom.

"Ron and Luna look happy, we need to invite them to dinner," Hermione said to Draco who just smiled in response, then scooped up the quiet little girl in his arms and began to tickle her a bright smile on his face as she shrieked and wriggled in his arms laughing joylessly, her short curly blonde hair flying around her face.

"When can I go to Hogwarts mommy," the little girl said twisting in her fathers arms to train her big wide grey eyes on her smiling mother.

"In four years love," Hermione replied grinning up at her daughter and loving husband.

Suddenly Hermione was engulfed in a hug,

"Hermione, I haven't seen you in ages,"

"Ginny, it's been a week," replied the brown eyed witch

"Well it's been too long," said the red-head as her husband appeared behind her, messy haired and holding the hand of a ten year old girl.

"Lily!," the small girl shrieked tumbling out of her fathers arms and up to the ten year old girl with shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes.

"Melanie," Lily Potter yelled as her little friend came stumbling toward her, the two giggled and began to make their way over to where a large dog was being fawned over.

"Melanie Rose Malfoy, don't go too far," Draco shouted after the two as they walked farther into the haze. Hermione was still talking with Ginny as Draco turned back around and instead of interrupting the woman's gossip he turned to the silent Harry.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked

"Fine, James is already on the train and Albus just went on also," the messy haired man replied

"That's great, yeah Orion just went off with Starling," Draco said with a bemused smile across his lips.

"Ah, young love," Harry said with a laugh and the two men began to converse until a large whistle blew signaling the leaving of the train.

Both sets of parents waved at their respective children who were leaning out the window as the train began to move, finally disappearing around the corner.

Draco and Hermione gathered Melanie just as Ginny was getting Lily, and with that the family's retreated home making arrangements for dinner together that weekend.

All was well.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
as we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. 

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said _

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life. 

_-I'll Be by Edwin McCain_

The End.

(Probably my all time favorite song.) Thanks for reading and reviewing glad you enjoyed it.

-headoverheels4HP

-Maria

-Mia


End file.
